Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo
|Last = Kedakaku Sakihokore! 2nd Indies Single (2015) |Next = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia 1st Major Single (2016) |typedescriptor = Indies |Cover = Hitorijime-r.jpg}} Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (独り占め / 私がオバさんになっても; Monopoly / Even If I Become a Middle-Aged Woman) is the third indies single by Tsubaki Factory, released as a DVD. It was released on August 6, 2016 at Nakano Sun Plaza during the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concerts.http://ameblo.jp/tsubaki-factory/entry-12183071699.html "Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo" is a cover of the 1992 single by . Tracklist DVD #Hitorijime (Music Video) #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (Music Video) CD #Hitorijime #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo #Hitorijime (Instrumental) #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (Instrumental) Featured Members *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki Single Information ;Hitorijime *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Otomo Takayuki"アプカミ#29 Juice=Juice 「KEEP ON 上昇志向！！ 」楽器REC、つばきファクトリー 「独り占め」MV裏側、松原健之、アプガライブ映像、夏焼新グループほか (08/12/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-08-12. ;Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo *Lyrics: *Composition: Saito Hideo *Arrangement: Carlos K. Performances Concert Performances ;Hitorijime *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan (opening act) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ - Morning Musume '17 *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2020 Haru Tsubaki ;Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special (opening act) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki: Gekkou Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo) Trivia *This is Tsubaki Factory's first double A-side single, and also the second cover song they've released after "17sai." *The "Hitorijime" MV was filmed at Tokyo Polytechnic University's Atsugi Campus.https://twitter.com/mens6/status/761097265805086720 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Lyrics: Hitorijime, Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo de:Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo es:Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo da:Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo Category:2016 DVD Singles Category:Tsubaki Factory Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Indie Singles